Vida nueva
by Chica cosmica
Summary: Mimi se va obligada a regresar nuevamente a Japón donde va revivir viejos amores y amistades. Confusiones, peleas, momentos divertidos, malentendidos y hechos inesperados. ¿Sora y Matt están juntos? ¿Kari enamorada de T.K? ¿Y T.K. …?


Capítulo I

**F**in

Se levantó de repente con la respiración agitada, apenas pudo incorporarse y sentarse en un su cama. Estaba asustada y tenía miedo, un miedo que tal vez nadie imaginaria que una persona como ella fuera capaz de sentir.

Entre sollozos y unas pocas lágrimas que caían por su rostro se repitió a sí misma, soy fuerte. Solo fue un sueño, un muy mal sueño. Y lo cierto era, que con dieciocho años recién cumplidos no había duda alguna que la castaña era considera una de las mujeres jóvenes más fuertes, y hasta en algunos sentidos hasta peligrosa, de la alta sociedad.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y por un segundo el color rosa de las paredes de su habitación, la hizo volver atrás, a cuando esa habitación y esa enorme casa eran su refugio del mundo, su lugar. Ese rosa le daba una nostalgia tremenda, definitivamente no quería volver a sentir eso, no quería recordar más.

Volvió y se acostó esperando que amaneciera pronto.

Desde que su padre se había encaprichado con tenerla cerca suyo, no tuvo más remedio que mudarse a la ciudad que la había visto crecer. Era cierto que ya nadie podía controlar a la castaña y que de cierta forma ella lograba manipular a todos para lograr hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Es una etapa de rebeldía, típico en niñas de su edad, dijeron muchos. Todos pensaron lo mismo pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

Cada vez iba menos a clases, y más a fiestas en las que no faltaban el alcohol y las drogas. Llegaba cuando ella quería y hasta a veces daba sustos de morir cuando pasaba un día en el que no volvía a casa. Ya la habían echado de varios colegios y cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente complicadas y su padre se vio obligado a mandarla a un reformatorio para señoritas, encontró la forma de escaparse.

Volvió loco a por lo menos una decena de psicólogos y ya nadie tenía fe en ella, ya todo el mundo se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser y de actuar. Nadie pretendía que cambiara, nadie tenia fe de que muy adentro de ella todavía quedaba algo de la antigua niña risueña que fue. Pero con las nuevas "reglas" y teniéndola mas cerca iba a controlar sus desastres. O al menos eso era lo que el creía.

La verdad del asunto era que la castaña era siempre tema de conversación, con su belleza que rosaba casi la perfección y su imparable y extravagante carácter. Los rumores eran incontrolables: desde consumo de drogas hasta ser considerada la amante de muchos empresarios y personajes destacados, y en consecuencia causante de divorcios. Indudablemente no podía pasar desapercibida, todo el que se consideraba alguien la conocía aun y cuando no tratara directamente con ella sino más bien que frecuentaba los mismos lugares.

Sin embargo, esta dicotomía inevitable no era algo que la renombrada familia Tachikawa estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando; ella debía destacarse por su clase, por ser una joven inteligente, educada, fina y bonita, pero Mimi parecía seguir su propio camino sin importarle las reglas conservadoras que regían su circulo.

La gota que rebalso el vaso fue el episodio que Mimi preparo en venganza de su padre, quien como usualmente sucedía le había fallado. Casi un mes se iba a cumplir desde que la castaña lo había visto por último vez, y tratando de compensarla por haber falta a su cumpleaños le prometió pasar todo una semana con ella antes de concretar un exitoso y prometedor negocio. Desafortunadamente la fecha se adelanto y el renombrado señor Tachikawa una vez más falto a su palabra pero esta vez Mimi no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Se incorporo, a último momento, al grupo de modelos que iban a caminar por la pasarela en el famoso desfile anual de la prestigiosa marca de lencería: Victoria´s Secret, junto a las mujeres más bellas. La prensa se volvió loca y cayo casi como una bomba causando furor en las revistas y programas, el hecho de que Mimi Tachicawa apareciera caminando a paso elegante mostrando su esbelto cuerpo en ropa interior.

Si, había logrado llamar la atención de casi todo el mundo porque durante las siguientes dos semanas fue la noticia pero no consiguió nada por parte de su padre.

El dolor y la ira que sentía colapso una noche que con unas copas de más, se encerró en el baño y con una pequeña navaja comenzó a cortarse las muñecas como hacia cuando tenia quince años, el dolor físico que se infringía momentáneamente la calmaba de alguna extraña forma. Hasta ese momento nadie se había percatado de ninguna de las heridas superficiales y cicatrices que tenia, lo que la hacia sentir todavía mas sola en un mundo lleno de gente. Ese día fue diferente, no midió la intensidad y la fuerza que ponía, y los cortes se hicieron cada vez más profundos, perdió la suficiente sangre como para perder la conciencia.

Entre gritos y desesperación su abuela, con quien ella vivía en Estados Unidos, logro encontrarla a tiempo y llevarla a un hospital. Lo que parecía un intento de suicidio no tuvo mucha transcendencia gracias a la discreción que tuvo el asunto y el dinero que su padre entrego para que nadie se enterara. La abuela de Mimi indignada y asustada, lo culpo obviamente por todo y tras una larga conversación lo obligo a hacerse cargo de la situación que la adolescente estaba atravesando aunque de igual forma él lo iba hacer, ella necesitaba descargarse y remarcar no solo que podría haber pasado lo peor sino que él podría haberlo evitado prestándole un poco mas de atención a su hija.

Exactamente una semana había pasado desde su llegada a Japón, lo sabia porque había marcado los días como un prisionero que cuenta en su celda los años. Y tres días desde que había comenzando a tener la misma pesadilla noche tras noche.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación, y el sonido hizo eco en toda la habitación. La castaña se incorporo en su cama y sin ningún apuro se dirigió hasta la puerta donde una de las sirvientas la saludo con una sonrisa entregándole lo que parecía una vestido protegido por una fina funda, y despidió con un "que tenga un buen día señorita".

Colgó el vestido sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pero si se percato de la pequeña nota que habían escrito con una fina letra cursiva que decía: "Lo compre especialmente para que lo luzcas esta noche. Espero que te comportes". La mujer se padre, obviamente, iba a darle una fiesta de bienvenida llena de gente que ella nunca había visto en su vida, pero con esa nota ya sabia que estaba obligada a sonreír y fingir que los frívolos asuntos de sus invitados le interesaban.

No estaba de humor para estar en un salón donde seguramente iba a sentir que no encajaba, pero dado el desafortunado hecho que termino en un hospital tampoco estaba en posición de quejarse e intentar fugarse de su propia fiesta.

Paso la siguiente hora en su computadora, y entre un ir y venir, vio una actualización reciente de Tai en Facebook. Solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba en Japón y que hacia tiempo no sabia nada de la vida de sus amigos. Ni siquiera los avances en los medios de comunicación le habían ganado a la distancia, y poco a poco fue perdiendo contacto con cada uno de los ex digielegidos. Hasta con Tai, _su_ Tai. El castaño que en su momento ella amo con locura.

No pudo evitar pensar como reaccionarían ellos ante su presencia en la ciudad pero mas precisamente en lo que pasaría con el.

* * *

**_To be continued …_**

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen **Reviews**, please. Y hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
